


The Ride of his Life

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bike Envy, Complete, Dominance, Finished, Humiliation, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Public Sex, putting on a show, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: While admiring someone’s motorcycle, Scott discovered he’d do anything for a ride on one.  A hunger that will care through the rest of his life after this one ride.





	The Ride of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Figured I’d clear out my working on folder of all these one shots I started and see how many stories that put into my store bin.

Scott couldn’t believe it.  He didn’t know this model was even out.  He stood there transfixed, his groceries he had gone to the store to buy sitting on the pavement around his feet.  The bag having long since tore as he stood there bathed in the neon glow of signs all around and above him.  His mind was blocking everything out except for the polish of the chrome detailing, the satin like finish of the paint job... and his own reflection in the clearly cherished motorcycle he was looking at.   
  
“Careful kid, drool does bad shit to the leather.” A large black man walked past Scott, smiling at him as he went and stowed something in the saddle bags he had on the back of his bike.   
  
“Wow...” Scott smiled, his eyes betraying how blissed he was to have even seen this bike.   
  
“See something you like?” The guy chuckled.   
  
“I’ve been saving up.  I want to get something like this eventually.”   
  
“Yeah?” The guy looked down at the bike and then back up at Scott.  “You ever touch one of these.”   
  
“no...” Scott’s voice was hollowed out by the sheer reverence he held for the bike, his hand absently moving towards it but never actually touching it.   
  
“It won’t bite.” The guy chuckled as he reached forward and took Scott’s hand and put it right on the leather of the seat.   
  
“Oh...” Scott’s face took on a near rapturous glow as he stroked the leather, the man holding his hand and guiding him as he moved along the bike.  Soft leather giving way to hard metal.   
  
“Seem to like the bike pretty well.”   
  
“Yeah.” Scott smiled, his eyes closed to soak in the experience.   
  
“What’d you be willing to trade to ride it?” The guy asked, still guiding Scott’s hand.   
  
“anything...” Scott’s voice was breathy.   
  
“Anything huh?” The guy chuckled as he moved Scott’s hand from the chill of the polished paint to something that felt warm and hard and rough like denim.  Scott opened his eyes and realized he was cupping the guy’s crotch.   
  
“I... uh...” Scott blushed but didn’t really try too hard to pull his hand away from the guy’s crotch.   
  
“You did say anything.” The guy nodded towards the bike, taking Scott’s attention away from the fact that he’d moved his hand up to the zipper and was slowly pealing it back.   
  
“Yeah... but...”   
  
“And I’ll let you ride it after.” The guy smirked.   
  
“I’ve never....” Scott stammered, barely even aware that he had his hand in the guy’s jeans and was touching the bare cock of the other guy.   
  
“Oh I’m aware of that.  But those lips... hell the way your hand it taking to stroking me right now....” The guy’s words made Scott flex his hand and realize he was slowly jerking the guy off.  “I’ll bet you’re a natural.”   
  
“i....” Scott blushed.   
  
“I mean, don’t you want to ride this.” The guy gestured out, clear in his head that Scott would assume the bike while he meant both himself and the bike.  Scott nodded.  “So what’s the big deal.”   
  
“And I’ll get to ride it... after?” Scott looked up at him, his eyes wide.   
  
“Absolutely.” The guy grinned.   
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded.  “C-can we go some where...” He looked around.   
  
“No can do.  You want to ride you pay up front.” The guy crossed his arms, making Scott realize he was slowly jerking the guy off on his own, with out any guidance.   
  
“i....” Scott whimpered.   
  
“It’s just a blow job.  I bet you dream about it all the time.” The smiled.  Sure Scott thought about blow jobs a lot, but mostly getting them.  It hadn’t ever crossed his mind to expect to give one.  But he really wanted to ride this bike.  So he licked his lips and nodded, getting on his knees and leaning over the bike he pulled the guy free of his jeans and looked at the sheer massive size of it.  Sure he’d felt big in Scott’s hand, but most cocks do, don’t they?  But... this...?  Scott looked up, worry in his eyes.  “You’ll do great.  Just start with the tip.  Show it some love.” Scott nodded, darting his tongue out to kiss the puckered tip of the guy’s cock, his foreskin up over the tip and Scott moved it back with his stroking as he moved forward.  Scott had been circumcised as a child like a lot of guys, but ever since he’d gotten the bite it’d grown back.  He’d been experimenting with how it felt to tug on it and play with the sensitive head.   
  
He swirled his tongue between the taunt flap of skin and the guy’s enormous cock head and got a moan from above him.  His eyes darting up and finding nothing but praise in those eyes Scott opened his jaw, popping it a little to get the whole thing in his mouth.  He blushed realizing the guy was big enough he’d actually needed to pop his jaw out of place just to fit him in.  But he sucked on the head and got a taste of precum as he nursed on the guy’s cock.  Scott wanted nothing more then to stay there just like that forever.  But he needed to get this over with, and the guy would want more then a little tip action for the ride.  So Scott braced himself and started moving forward, taking a little more in with each forward stroke.   
  
Trying to learn to breath through his nose as he worked on the cock in his mouth Scott was oblivious to the photos and videos being taken of him as he blew the guy right out front of the club.  Loads of people coming and going and taking the time to pause and snap a memory of what was going on before passing by.  Some stopping to watch as Scott took more and more of that black cock into this mouth, right up to the moment that he tapped the back of his throat for the first time and pulled back with a sputtered start.  He looked up at the guy and blushed for his inexperience before diving back in and stuttering his movement at the cheers.  He pulled back and looked around, the large swollen knob in his mouth distorting it as he turned and looked shocked to being photographed as he sucked the guy’s cock.  He started to pull off.   
  
“Oh don’t stop now, I’m close kid.  All this... they’ve been watching for a while.  You going to let a little stage fright keep you from that ride?” Scott swallowed around the guy’s tip and nodded before moving forward again.  He felt awkward as he moved forward taking more and more into his mouth till he started hitting the back of his throat more often.  Moving faster and faster he felt the pressure building and with one last mighty thrust the guy breached into the tight wet heat of his throat and it was enough to bring the guy off, his cock swelled up and nearly choked Scott as he started cuming.   
  
“HOLY FUCK!” Scott scrambled to hang on as the guy bottomed out in his throat and fucked his throat like it was the last place to cum on the whole planet and he couldn’t dream of being parted with it.  Eventually he pulled back and grinned down at Scott, his face up turned to the biker, and a little cum dribbling down his chin, but it was the amber eyes that got the guy’s attention.   
  
“You look like you could use a little help there.” He helped Scott stand and started undoing his jeans much to the cheer of the crowd.  Before too long he had Scott’s clothes packed into the saddle bags along with his groceries.  He produced a bit of lube and roughly fingered Scott where he was facing the crowd as they rapidly snapped photos of his long hard body on display.  He trembled at the shock, humiliation, and pleasure coursing through his system as the guy pulled his long thick fingers out of his ass and hoisted him up and sat Scott down on his cock, the distraction of everyone watching enough to keep Scott from clamping down as he sank down the monster of a cock before bottoming out and groaning at feeling so full.  “I believe I promised someone a ride.” He chuckled as he kick started his bike and took off, driving away with Scott on his cock, one hand resting on Scott’s hard prick and stroking.   
  
“You should have told me you’re a wolf.  Fuck am I going to enjoy this.” He smirked, his own eyes glowing as he bucked up into Scott’s tight ass.  “You tell me where you live and I’ll ride you all the way up into your bed.  And then we can see about negotiating more after.”   
  
“O-okay.” Scott moaned, his body bucking and writhing as he was taken hard and dripping, speeding past cars full of people who were getting a very clear picture of Scott’s naked body.  He didn’t care what this ride cost him.  He just never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods this has been sitting on my shelf for so long. And yes this is the same character I had as a werebear in Futurescape. I had something like this as their means of meeting. Enjoy.


End file.
